Destiny Awaits
by ii-Phoenix-ii
Summary: Levi loses a bet. [Riverta]
1. Her Captain, the Bet

**Chapter 1: Her Captain, the Bet**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

"I have an idea."

Levi should have listened to the tiny voice in his head that told him to move, just get away from there. But no, like the stubborn fool he was, he stayed put. He placed the fault on Erwin. If only the man had a more interesting voice, or presentation, or interesting _anything_, Levi wouldn't have turned to Hange to relieve boredom.

"Let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet?" Nanaba whispered, leaning in closer.

That of course, grabbed Mike's attention. "I don't know what's going on here but I want in. Anything's better than having the life slowly choked out of me because of this _dull _meeting."

"Actually, I was thinking of holding a Poker game between the four of us." Hange glanced around suspiciously. "We can say it's to discuss our squad's strengths and weaknesses and how we can learn to be more efficient by sharing what we each do to encourage teamwork."

"And how is a bet involved in all of this?" Levi asked, cleverly hiding his mouth behind his tea cup.

"Whoever wins will pick out something the three losers have to do," Hange grinned.

Mike spoke up quickly, "I'll accept on one condition. Say Nanaba wins, whatever she has me do will need to be approved by you and Levi first and so on and so forth."

"Fine by me," Hange shrugged.

"Sounds like a plan," Nanaba and the other two turned to Levi.

He shrugged, "I'm in."

They waited as patiently as they could for the intermission. Yes, Erwin's snail-paced meetings were so long they actually had an intermission. Mike stood up and, as agreed, went up to make the suggestion to Erwin. From the smile on his face, they relaxed knowing he'd succeeded. "Let's get out of here," Mike came back to them, nodding at the door.

Thus the four were able to ditch the other half of the meeting and have a relaxing afternoon to themselves. They settled themselves in Hange's office and she began shuffling the cards. Levi was surprised at how good the trio was. _Maybe my poker face isn't as good as I thought_. The showdown was between Hange and Levi.

Levi smirked, showing his cards, "Straight Flush."

"Whaaat?" Hange gaped. "That's so good!" Her shocked expression changed to an impish grin and Levi's stomach dropped. "But not as good as...this!" She dramatically revealed her Royal Flush. She jumped up and screamed, "I win! In your face!" She laughed insanely. "Now you have to do what I say."

Levi was about to back out but Mike spoke up first, "Alright, we did agree after all."

"True," Nanaba shrugged. "But remember, the other two have to agree. Right, Levi?" The trio turned to him. He stared hesitantly but said yes. Nanaba nodded in satisfaction, "Good, now that we're all in agreement, no one is to back out. Hange, what do you have in mind?"

The infamously dubbed 'Mad Scientist' did her thinking pose. "Mike, for one week, you have to wear this frilly, pink bonnet Nanaba and I saw the other day." He groaned, slouching in his seat.

The blonde-haired woman chuckled, "Nice."

"Sounds fun," Levi smirked.

"Goody," Hange clapped. "Nanaba, you have to randomly burst into laughter." She snickered, imaging the cool and collected woman laughing for no apparent reason in the middle of the corridor, or a in a conversation, and freaking out those around her. "Just like Mike, it goes on for a week, okay?"

"Very well," she accepted grudgingly.

"Levi," Hange's eyes sparkled, "I have a special surprise for you." She faltered for a moment. _Wait, what if he doesn't accept?_ She really wanted to challenge him but if she went too far, he'd glare, curse, then leave. _How do I make this less severe for him but still fun for me?_

"Just spit it out."

She got an idea. "First things first though, I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it immediately."

"What's this got to do with anything?" Levi scowled.

"Just answer the question, okay?" She sighed in exasperation. "Name one member of your squad."

"Petra," he said immediately.

"Then your penalty game is...you have to be Petra's slave for one week!" She was a bit disappointed in his choice. Petra was too nice and admired him too much for any real fun. _Hmm, maybe I should give her a few pointers..._ "And one more thing, you cannot tell the others you lost the bet."

"_What_?" Levi growled. "I will not!" He turned to the other two for support.

"Doesn't seem too bad to me," Nanaba said.

"Yeah, it's _Petra_. It's not like you picked Oluo or Erd," Mike pointed out. "She's a sensible woman. She won't be making you do anything ridiculous. You know, like what _I _have to do."

_He does have a good point_. Levi mulled over it for a minute. "Fine then, I accept."

* * *

_Today's the first day_. Levi tapped the table, waiting for Petra to come. She was always the early riser. She made breakfast, Erd's job was lunch, and Gunther cooked dinner with Oluo's help. They always found the meal they cooked for themselves to be better than the one served in the dining hall. It was one of the perks of being members of the Special Operations Squad. They got to stay in a private barrack. The place was almost like a house.

"Good morning, Captain Levi," Petra smiled as she came in. He merely nodded in acknowledgement and watched her set up the teapot.

Levi cleared his throat. He was just going to get it over with. "You know about that long ass meeting the other day?"

"Yes," she said, eying him curiously. He didn't make small talk often, though when he did, it never had anything to do with meetings because even mentioning them made him tired.

"Long story short, Hange, Mike, Nanaba, and I made an excuse and left to play Poker. Hange won and we have to do what she says for a week and..."

"And?"

He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I have to be your slave," he said suddenly, staring at her intently, daring her to laugh.

"You...what?" Petra gaped, watching him force down his embarrassment.

"I said I have to be your slave, follow your orders and all that shit." Levi scowled in irritation. "And no one can know about it."

"I won't make you do anything embarrassing you know," Petra blurted. _Why did I say that? I could have refused to be his 'master' or not acknowledge the bet! _She hoped her mortification didn't show on her face.

"I know," he shrugged nonchalantly, though the relief was clear in his eyes.

Mercifully, the tea pot whistled, providing them a distraction. Gunther, Erd, and Oluo joined them and the conversation was soon forgotten.

* * *

"Petra," Hange called out. She knew Levi too well. He would have told her about the bet and gotten Petra to not make him do anything humiliating. _That's alright. The situation's still salvageable. _She knew just what to do. "Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?"

"Sure," Petra led her to a small, quiet corridor.

"Listen, Levi lost a bet—"

"Yes, he already told me. And I promised him I—"

"—won't make him do anything embarrassing," Hange waved her hand. "Yes, I figured. But the thing is..." She looked around before whispering. "You _have _to order him around. His pride won't let him tell you that _directly_. But it won't also let him order you to _not _order him around either."

Petra's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Hange sighed, "Look, Mike has to wear a frilly pink bonnet. If Levi doesn't hold up his end of the deal, Mike's going to tease him mercilessly about not holding his promise. You know men and their pride," Hange rolled her eyes. "So I thought I'd help Levi out and let you know _for _him."

"I'm not so sure," Petra shifted nervously.

"I'll prove it to you then," Hange straightened up. "You're having lunch with your squad, right?" Petra nodded. "Then 'accidentally' leave an empty tea cup out of your reach and ask him to fill it for you. You know how crude and blunt he is, if he truly doesn't want to be your slave," Hange bit back a snicker at her blush, "then he'll make it obvious and refuse. If does, he'll do what you ask. Simple!"

Petra thought it over while Hange watched in anticipation. _I suppose what she's requesting is easy enough. You can ask strangers to pass something to you so it's not like I'm being rude. And this is Captain Levi we're talking about, he'll refuse or glare if he feels offended. _She came to a decision. "I'll do it."

Petra bid her a farewell and left. Hange let out a squeal of excitement. _There's no way Levi will say no_. She knew he had a soft spot for women that were important to him. Isabel was a clear example, and even Hange herself had experienced those moments. _Not too many but he probably likes her more than me_. Hange went to her lab, a skip in her step.

* * *

As lunch time rolled around, Petra felt her anxiety go up. _What's to be so nervous about? _She placed her tea cup on the counter top and went to help Gunther set up the cutlery. A few minutes into their meal, she finally said it. "Captain Levi, can you please get me some tea?"

He followed her gaze to her cup and picked it up, "Sure."

It was only then she realized they were the only ones who were drinking tea with their meals. Petra cursed her stupidity. She usually brought the teapot to the table but she'd forgotten in her nervous state. _Of course he said yes. He was _already _pouring a cup for himself and probably thought 'why not?' _

She spent the rest of the day avoiding him. Petra ran into Hange later on and explained what had happened, much to her disappointment. "It's almost evening and day one's practically over." Hange hated failing. Sure this was a silly little bet and making Petra order Levi around was supposed to be light fun, but she was a sore loser. _Now it's personal. I _will _get Petra to start ordering that midget around!_

"Um, Hange? Why are you grinning like that?" Petra stepped back, gulping at the crazed look in the scientist's eyes.

Hange wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Petra, can I come meet you after you are done training?"

"Um, sure?" She watched warily as Hange chirped a 'great' and ran off.

The devilish grin on her face frightened people to the point of giving her a wide berth as she passed—skipped—by.

_Why do I have a bad feeling about this? _Petra shook it off, she had to train with her squad and couldn't let herself be distracted. Joining her teammates, they listened to Levi's instructions and followed them clearly. They were a sweating mess by the time they were done.

The sun was beginning to set when Petra came out of the shower. She yelped in surprise when she saw Hange sitting on her bed. She jumped up and dragged her to the bed, "Hey! I thought I'd drop by and have a little chat."

"Hi," Petra sat down.

"You won't believe what Levi said!" Hange exclaimed dramatically. "Honestly, what is it with that man?"

There was a soft knock at the door. Petra recognized it immediately. Out of the four men in her squad, only Levi didn't pound on the door and call it 'knocking.' She was about to get up when Hange grabbed her hand and winked at her. "Seriously, so rude! Sometimes I think Levi feels the need to compensate for something, if you know what I mean."

Petra's jaw-dropped to the floor. "Hange—"

"Don't go defending him! It's just the _two of us here_. You can say your honest opinion."

The door never opened.

Petra's heart pounded. She hadn't heard any footsteps leaving so he was still there. "Um..." She panicked. _What am I supposed to say?_

"No need to be so nervous," Hange laughed, amusement filled eyes flying to the door.

_She knows and she's doing it on purpose_. _She set this up from the start!_ Petra cleared her throat, hoping her voice wouldn't break, "I really don't think we should be talking about this."

"Ah ha!" Hange pointed triumphantly, making her flinch. "You're changing the subject because you're too kind to openly admit, even here in private, that Shorty's got a small—"

"Hange!" Petra shrieked, jumping off the bed. "Why would you _say _that?" Her head snapped fearfully at the door. _Especially when he's right there!_

"C'mon Petra! I bet you haven't even told that vertically-challenged-_everywhere _man to do something for you because he's _such a drag_."

"Well, no... I mean he's my superior how can I—"

"Please," Hange rolled her eyes. "Nanaba's laughing at random times, making a fool of herself, and as I mentioned earlier, Mike's wearing a _frilly, pink bonnet_. He can do that with confidence but _Levi _will throw a bitch fit if you so much as ask him to get you a drink."

"..."

"Your silence says you agree with me."

"I—" Petra looked at the door, which had never looked so foreboding.

"Anyway, I have to go now. I told the midget I'm dropping by your room to say hi so he might come looking for me." Right as she finished speaking, quiet footsteps disappeared down the hall. They would never have heard them if they weren't paying specific attention to them.

"Why would you _do _that?" Petra rounded on Hange, still speaking in a hushed tone out of paranoia. "Captain Levi was right there on the other side. He must be so hurt!"

Hange laughed, "Petra, because of the ever so exaggerated 'Humanity's Strongest Soldier' title, people tend to forget he's _just a man_. Hurt you said." She smirked, "Exactly, and like any other man, he's easily influenced by a few well-placed jabs to his pride."

"Are you _serious_?" Petra gaped incredulously.

"Trust me," Hange said confidently, "with all those comments about his height and manliness—to the _only_ woman he's constantly surrounded by and respects very much—Levi's ego has been _seriously_ bruised."

"What's the _point_?"

"It's quite simple! I'm surprised you haven't figured it out. It's to get him to act like your slave. Why do you think I threw in those remarks about Mike? And you not telling Levi to do something for you? It's so he can associate him being useful as a man to you based on how much you order him around."

Petra jaw-dropped again. "I can't believe you did all this because of a stupid bet!"

"I am a sore loser," Hange put her hands on her hips and stuck her chin out. "He lost a bet and he has to play the penalty game!"

_Poor Captain Levi... _Petra winced, remembering Hange's barged comments. If anyone had made fun of her femininity... Her eyes widened as she realized what she would do...

"That's right Petra baby," Hange smirked. "If you want to help Levi not feel humiliated by making him think you believe what I said, you better make a list. Because starting tomorrow, he's going to want to _fulfill your_ _every whim_."

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


	2. Her Captain, Shopping

**Chapter 2: Her Captain, Shopping**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Levi, Hange, Nanaba, and Mike play Poker. Hange wins and tells Levi to be Petra's slave for a week. Petra promises not to make him do anything embarrassing. Hange tries to convince her otherwise. She insults Levi so he will want to be ordered around by Petra.

* * *

Levi scowled, fiddling with his cravat, foot tapping impatiently. _When is she going to get here?_ Right on cue, Petra walked in. She paused when she saw him and stared nervously. _Stop that! He doesn't know you know he was there. You'll just embarrass him further if he finds out_. She forced out a smile, "Good morning."

"Morning."

Petra went over to grab the tea cups from the cupboard. Levi sprang out of his chair and was by her side in an instant. "I'll get them."

She was glad, because if she had those fragile cups she would have dropped them in shock. _Hange was right! _And suddenly a door of relentless possibilities opened to her—for a week. _No! You must not abuse this power._ Yet another part of her mind was already busy plotting... Petra hummed cheerfully while Levi hovered over her.

This was going to be so very fun for her.

"Is there anything I can help you with?"

"No, it's not necessary."

Levi was frowning all throughout breakfast. _This is all Hange's fault! The nerve of that damn woman_. His eyes flickered to Petra. _Does she really believe all that?_ He fought the urge to hide. _How dare she say such bullshit to Petra?!_ It stung him to know Petra believed her. _But I'll show Shitty Glasses! I'll prove her wrong_. The question was, how to get his ever so devoted subordinate to give him _not humiliating_ orders.

The obvious answer to him was helping her with chores and work. That didn't seem too bad. And he'd have to drop a few hints he was willing to do what she wanted. When they were done with breakfast, he helped her clean the dishes. Levi mentally sighed when he realized cleaning, his favorite hobby, would not prove his intentions to her at all.

* * *

Levi wondered where Petra disappeared off to. He finished the paperwork in a rush and now she'd vanished. He almost ran into someone carrying so many books he couldn't even see his face. "Sorry," a feminine voice said.

"Petra?"

She peaked around the large stack, "Captain Levi?"

"What are you doing?"

"I have to move the books to a new place because the old storage room is leaking. These are really heavy, and it's hard to see." She eyed the big, thick texts. Her arms were shaking slightly.

_This is perfect_. He took all but two from her hands. He didn't want to give a wrong impression and offend her. Petra began to protest but he interrupted her. "I can do this. I am your _slave_ after all," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes for good measure.

"But…um… Are you sure?"

_Of course I'm sure! I wouldn't have fucking helped if I wasn't_. He frowned. "You think I can't carry _this_?" He scoffed, as if the huge stack was nothing, even if it was kind of heavy.

"No, no, I just meant you're so busy and I don't want to impose."

"Petra, if I was busy would I really be here?"

"But—"

Levi growled in frustration, "For fuck's sake woman, I'm here to follow your every command so instead of wasting both our time with your meaningless chatter why don't you just tell me to do something productive." Maybe he went too far?

Petra shrugged and added the two books in her hands to his. "Well then, go put those away and meet me back at the old storage room." She left before he could reply.

_Walls in heaven! He actually said it!_ She squealed, giddy with excitement. Looking around, there were only a few more stacks left. She turned around when Levi walked in. "Finish this and get a nice cool drink for me when you're done." She threw him a cheery wave and walked away with a skip in her step.

…_What the fuck have I done? _He gaped at Petra's back. _Did I just tell her I'm her slave and she should treat me as such?_ That wouldn't do_. Fuck it, I'm telling her no_. He scowled looking around the mess. Maybe he'd do this one task…

After he finished moving the books, he wandered back to the barracks. It was time to train. Fortunately for Levi, Petra left the bet outside the training field. In his annoyance, he pushed them extra hard that day.

* * *

When lunch time came around, Squad Levi first cleaned themselves up. The sweat was making their clothes stick to their skin, making them cringe in disgust. Petra made sure no one overheard as she talked to Levi after they finished eating. "I'm heading out for the market since it's my turn to go grocery shopping. Meet me in here in 10 minutes. I'll just go grab the list and some money."

Levi cleared his throat. "Yes about that. I retract my—"

"Hange's coming as well," Petra blurted. She didn't want him to refuse now, after he already made her excited at the idea of having him as a slave. So she played the Hange card. "I hope you don't mind."

"...Sure, whatever." Levi's initial plan to turn Petra down was discarded in favor of showing up Hange. He couldn't miss the chance to prove her wrong in front of Petra. He met her at the stables. "Where's Shitty Glasses?"

"Something came up so she couldn't come," Petra lied smoothly. She'd tell Hange later so the scientist would back her up. "I asked her if she wanted anything because we're heading out soon." She was careful not to place _too _much emphasis on the 'we.'

_Shit, I can't back out now_. Levi mounted his horse. They'd know he was only putting on a show and it would only make him more pathetic. Petra stopped before her horse and Levi frowned. "What're you waiting for?"

"I think the girth is too narrow. Maybe I should—"

"Do that after you get back." Levi held out his hand. "Let's go."

Petra got on behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. She couldn't help but note the muscles under her arms. Petra tried to keep her hands from wandering. _Maybe I need to let loose a little if I'm having thoughts about feeling up Captain Levi_. She was so glad he couldn't see her mortified face.

"Petra."

"Yes?"

"If you squeeze me any harder my insides will come out."

"Sorry," she loosened her grip, which had tightened when she had tried to keep her thoughts under control. They arrived soon, much to Petra's disappointment. She had very much enjoyed the feel of his well-built body. _This is a result of pent-up sexual frustration. I _really _need to loosen up. _

Petra got off first, she didn't know if he was going to offer her a hand. She'd rather not sit there like an idiot waiting for him to help her down when he wasn't. Levi tied the horse to the post. They attracted curious looks from the Survey Corps members walking in and out of the building—a pseudo HQ/tavern for the Scouts every time they visited the town.

Levi kept him head down, not making eye-contact. He trailed Petra, letting her do all the work, only carrying the bags after she paid for the produce. He was glad they were done without any unfortunate incidences. "Why don't you take these back?" Petra smiled. "I'm not done yet. You can come back in two hours."

He frowned as he watched her disappear into the crowd. Levi went back to his horse. He paused as he got an idea.

* * *

Twenty minutes of stumbling around and Levi found Petra's strawberry-blonde head ducking into a shop to the left of him. He followed her. Then immediately turned around and speed walked into the bookstore across the street, finding a nice corner to hide in. _Please tell me no one saw me walking into a women's underwear shop. _

No wonder had Petra shooed him away.

How embarrassing.

After taking a few minutes to compose himself, he lingered behind a shelf near the window. Mercifully, no one was around to bother him. A few minutes later, Petra exited and Levi followed her for a few minutes before catching up.

"Captain Levi, what are you doing here?"

"One of the new recruits was bringing some supplies back, so I had her take the groceries with her."

"If she had things of her own to take, wasn't that too much for one horse?"

"I let her take my horse as well," he shrugged. "She'll bring him back in two hours. You said you'd be done by then, right?"

"Captain Levi, I'm done grocery shopping. I'm just doing some shopping," Petra sighed.

"Oh." Levi felt like kicking himself. _This is all Hange's fault. _He didn't know yet how but he'd find a way to blame her later.

"Do you want to join me?"

His mind flashed back to the shop she came from. Levi mentally shook his head. She had already bought her...personal stuff_. There's no way she'd invite me if she were going to buy something embarrassing. Besides, what else am I supposed to do for two hours? _Staying in one place too long would get him recognized for sure.

"Okay," Levi shrugged.

* * *

"This is hell."

"What do you think? I really like these earning but these would match many dresses." Petra bit her lip. "Which ones should I get?"

"I'm in hell."

"This pair is cheaper too but this one is made of really good material so it'll last longer."

"Buy the blue ones."

"You think so?"

_I think if you don't hurry the fuck up I'm going to take those damned earrings, stomp on them, and then throw them as hard as I can_. In other words, "Yes."

"Okay!" Petra beamed. They were finally out the horrid place, much to Levi's relief.

"Let's go over there! I wanted to buy a cute outfit for when I visit my dad..."

"Why did I agree to go with you? This is torture!" As usual, Levi's words were rejected.

He grumbled to himself, taking comfort in the fact he wasn't the only one suffering_. At least Petra spent 10 minutes instead of an hour on a fucking sweater._ He felt dread at the bottom of his stomach as they entered a new shop, a _ridiculously _large dress shop. _Oh no..._

And just as he predicted, it was a nightmare. Petra would find a dress then get distracted by another. "I really like this peach one, it goes so well with my coloring. But the blue one really flatters my figure."

"Just kill me."

"And it does match the earrings I bought earlier."

"How much longer?" Levi didn't give a rat's ass that he sounded like a whining child.

"It's only be 40 minutes, captain."

Levi felt the world dim a little.

"We're not even half way there yet." Petra's smile slipped a little._ He looks ready to fall over_. She chewed her lip. "Come with me."

"Are we leaving?" He asked hopefully.

"No."

Levi deflated. Petra took his hand, not looking at him, and led him to the changing room area. "I don't think men are allowed—" His eyes widened as he saw it.

Petra giggled, "You can sit there if you want." Levi didn't need to be told twice. He nearly sighed in relief. _Finally, this feels so good._ Petra shifted nervously. "Um, there's just one thing."

"Hm?"

"Only husbands can come here."

"There's a supervisor—she probably went on a bathroom break—so um, when she returns, just tell her you're with me. If you don't mind."

Levi's face clearly stated he didn't. "I'll say whatever you want as long as I get to stay."

Petra slipped into the changing room, trying not to smile too much. Half way through putting on the dress, she heard the familiar sound of heels and she knew who it was. She hastily yanked the dress in place.

"...with who?"

Levi looked at Petra as she emerged. "She's my wife."

Her heart skipped a beat. She nodded at the woman, who left to sit outside the changing room area. Levi stared in Petra's general direction, making her fidget. "W-what's wrong?"

He stood up and walked right up to her. His arms wrapped around her. "Your dress isn't tied from the back." Petra couldn't help but smell him. His scent was intoxicating, especially because of the way they were positioned.

"There, done," Levi stepped back. He frowned, "It's not your size, too big."

Petra nodded, "That woman who was here will note my size and the shop will have a similar dress made. Then I'll come in and pick it up." Levi shrugged. Having never gone shopping with a woman, or for one, he had no idea how this stuff worked. Petra's eyebrows furrowed, "I don't know which one to buy."

_Here we go again._ He groaned. "Petra, I'll buy them _all_ for you."

"W-what? But that's too much." Her eyes widened. "I couldn't possibly—"

"I'm your slave remember?" He was so glad he could use that as excuse to save time Petra would have wasted rambling about what she liked about each dress then not even buying one in the end.

"If you're sure..."

"_Yes_, I'm sure."

Petra called the woman, Sherry, in. "Now dear, go ahead and get on." She pushed a little platform towards her. "Hold out your arms, good." Sherry began measuring her, muttering out loud. "...chest...waist...hips... Okay, 34-22-32."

_34-22-32_. Levi automatically memorized the numbers. Petra blushed at the thoughtful expression on his face. She could see his reflection in the mirror.

"Now dear, what's your bra size?"

Petra wanted to die of embarrassment right then and there.

"Um..." She couldn't help but wonder why the ground wouldn't swallow her whole.

"You don't remember? Maybe your husband does," Sherry smiled teasingly.

"32B."

_How does he know?! _

Sherry laughed and filled out a piece of paper. "Here, give this along with the payment and you're done."

The words were music to Levi's ears. Petra followed him silently as he went to pay for the dresses. He led them outside. "To answer your unasked question, I saw the little tag when I was tying the ribbon thing on the back of your dress."

Oh. Oh! _That means he saw my bra!_ Petra blushed, staring firmly at the ground. Levi stopped abruptly and she ran into him. Maybe it was because of the torture that is 'shopping' or from something in the air, but Levi couldn't help but ask.

"So, how does this bra size thing work?"

"..."

"I get the 34-22-32 thing but—"

"I'll tell you after I buy some shoes."

"..."

And she was going to buy the highest heels they had just to spite him.

* * *

_**Please Review~**_


	3. Her Captain, Horseplay

**Chapter 3: Her Captain, Horseplay**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin

**Previously**: Levi agrees to be Petra's slave. Petra's thrilled and wants to take advantage. Levi then wants to refuse to be her slave but takes the chance to prove himself. Petra and Levi go shopping. He learns her measurements. She does more shopping to annoy him.

* * *

"Can you handle it?"

"Yes."

Levi rolled his eyes but mounted his horse, sitting behind Petra. She stiffened slightly when he wrapped his arms around her then relaxed. Levi was surprised. He didn't think she could do it. But despite having little experience wearing heels, Petra had managed to wear the 3-inch high shoes without complaint.

He had challenged her to wear them for the rest of their—_her_—little shopping spree. Unfortunately for Petra, people found out Levi was somewhere in town so had to take the long way to the post to avoid crowds. Through the long-winded and cautious walk, Petra had yet to slip up even once.

"Levi."

"Yes?"

"Please stop breathing down my breath."

"...So, I'm Levi now," he moved his head back, no knowing when he had gotten so close to her.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped—"

"I don't mind." At first, being called 'Captain' had brought a measure of pride. Having known his subordinates for years, now it was getting kind of old. Sometimes it felt like his name was 'Captain' and not Levi. So he didn't exactly mind being plain Levi to them, occasionally.

He dismounted quickly as they reached. He wasn't heartless. So when Petra swung her leg around to get off, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down before she could protest.

"Thanks."

Levi didn't say anything and took his horse to the stables. Petra smiled at his retreating back. _He really is kind_. She didn't take off the cursed shoes until she was in her room. She moaned in relief as her feet touched the flat cold ground. Tossing the shoes aside, she wore a pair of flip-flops instead.

_I have to check the squad's 3DMG. But I want to take a nice hot bath too. _She stared longingly at the bathroom door. She sighed and left her room. _Work first. Hopefully I'll have enough time to at least take a shower before dinner._

* * *

Levi went to the kitchen before his stomach started rumbling loudly. It had happened once before. Hange had been there and hadn't stopped making jokes for a week. Ever since, Levi always tried to eat on time. Or at least have a snack at hand. The dining room was empty. But there was a note on the table.

He looked up when Petra came in. "Where is everyone? More importantly, where's the _food_?" She groaned, she was starving.

"Outside," Levi help up the note. "Apparently we're having a picnic."

"At this time? It's evening and the sun's probably setting." Petra raised an eyebrow and Levi shrugged. They found their teammates setting up on four blankets put together into one giant square.

"There you are!" Erd waved them over. "Gunther and Oluo prepared a feast with all the food you got."

"We have to ration you know," Levi scowled disapprovingly.

"Sorry captain, we got carried away," Oluo grinned sheepishly. "But it's not just us. Squad Leader Hange and her men are joining as well."

"They better not make a mess..." Levi grumbled. Soon, they were joined by Hange and Moblit. "Where're the others?"

"Nifa and Keiji couldn't make it," Hange waved her hand dismissively, not giving a real reason.

Petra eagerly stacked her plate and the others soon followed. Erd was in the middle of a story about the time he snuck into the girls' barracks during his trainee years when Gunther went to get the dessert. At the name of cake, the others went after him, too eager and impatient.

Petra was going to follow but Levi stopped her. "How are your feet?"

"Fine," she shrugged. "They hurt..." She smiled. "But I'm sure a good foot massage will do the trick." She didn't wait for his answer and stood up. Petra grimaced and clenched her teeth. _There must be a small rock under the blanket._

Levi saw her reaction and misunderstood. _Shit, this is my fault. I never should have told her to wear those dumbass shoes_. He shuffled closer to the edge of the blanket. "Sit down." Petra did as he told, puzzled by his order. He pulled her feet into his lap and she understood. "Move back." She set her legs straight, leaning back on the palm of her hands. _He's actually going to do it._ Levi had no idea what he was doing but he was going to try.

So a few minutes later when the others came back, that was the scene before them. Petra smiling in contentment, eyes closed, as Levi gave her a foot massage. From the sigh that came from her, Levi figured he was doing well.

"Am I really seeing this?" Erd gaped. Gunther nodded next to him.

"You know Levi; I might just decide to marry you for your amazing foot massage skills."

"Since when is he just _Levi_?" Oluo's jaw-dropped.

"Good to know you want me for the right reason."

"Are they _flirting_?"

"Erd, don't be ridiculous." Gunther's scolded.

"You'd think they were having...foot sex or something."

The men made gagging sounds.

"Think he'll give me a massage?"

"Squad Leader, I don't think that's—" Moblit couldn't stop her and she went over to the duo.

"Hey, sounds like you two are having fun." She tore off her boots and socks and plopped down next to Petra. "Mind if I join you?"

"Yes," Levi glared. He used his foot to push her away. "And get your filthy feet away from me."

Hange pouted, "I cleaned up before coming you know."

"Not good enough."

"I think I'm good now," Petra interrupted before they began arguing. She stretched lazily. "I really don't feel like walking all the way to my room."

Levi took the hint and picked her up bridal-style. A chance to get away from Hange _and_ show her up? How could he miss it? Petra waved cheerfully at the stunned men as Levi walked past them. "Good night."

When they were far enough not be overheard, Petra laughed, "Did you see the looks on their faces? Priceless!" Levi chuckled softly in agreement. "I might want another foot massage tomorrow," she smiled innocently.

_She words her orders like a request_. He appreciated her thoughtfulness. In all honesty, he hadn't found being her slave as horrible as he had made it out in his head. "I suppose their reaction will be a great deal entertaining." Levi dropped her in front of her room and bid good night.

Petra went in and squealed excitedly. She couldn't wait to see what other kinds of fun there was to be had.

* * *

Levi poured orange juice into a glass and set it in front of Petra. He was beginning to enjoy being her slave, if only to derive amusement from his subordinates. He began discussing the plans for the next few days when Erd interrupted. "I can't, I'm busy Thursday."

"It's mandatory, as my second-in-command you have to."

"Okay then, Petra, can you pick up an order for me?"

"Sure," she nodded. "We'll need to resupply anyway because Gunther and Oluo used so much for their picnic the other night."

"Thank you," Erd smiled gratefully, "I'll give you the details and the directions to the shop later."

Levi went on to assign them their jobs for the next few days. They left wondering why Petra wasn't given a task. "What about me, Captain?"

"You can have the day off. I don't want your foot injury getting worse and coming back to bite us in the ass."

"Thank you." Petra smirked, "But nice try."

"What do you mean?" Levi asked innocently.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Like I don't know you well enough to know what's going on in your head."

Levi grumbled under his breath. He was hoping by giving her the day off she'd go meet her father and he'd be free as well. _So much for that_. While he didn't mind being her 'slave,' it didn't mean he wasn't going to try and weasel his way out of it.

"Alright, what's my job today?"

Levi mentally groaned. "You'll be teaching the recruits strategy and tactics."

Petra's eyes lit up. "Don't look so happy," Levi stood up and followed her.

"Why not? I think it's great. They're the next generation of the Survey Corps and it's important we teach them the skills to survive. They will learn from us and further the progress of humanity, leading them—"

"He should."

"What?"

"Erwin should definitely take lessons from you seeing how he likes to make long-winded lectures about leading humanity to victory and blah blah blah."

"Is that so?"

"Don't tell me you're actually taking me seriously." He looked at her incredulously. Petra didn't bother to reply. They entered the classroom and Petra read the instructions. It didn't take her long to get up to date having done it before. Levi went over to the window. "I'll stay here, out of your way."

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can find some way to make you useful."

The recruits came in, each one doing a double take at the sight of Humanity Strongest Soldier. Whispers went up as their excitement rose. "Good morning everyone, please quiet down," Petra said cheerfully.

They quieted down, not enough by Levi's standards though and he glared, "Pipe down, brats!"

Petra almost giggled at their surprised and nervous looks. "My name is Petra Ral and I'm sure you all recognize Lance Corporal Levi." The few that started to clap were silenced by the scowl on Levi's face. _This is going to be awkward_. She cleared her throat, bringing their attention back to her. "Today you'll be learning about the Long-Range Scouting Formation." She held out a packet to Levi. "Captain, do you mind passing these out for me?"

Levi pushed off from the wall and took it. "The handouts you're getting show the basic outline of our formation. The outer circle is made of the Commander, the captains and their squads as well other veterans Scouts. The inner is the most protected as it is where our food, weapons, and supplies carts are at."

"I want to be wherever you are Miss Ral."

Levi shot the teen a withering glare and he practically wilted under it.

"Why thank you…"

"Zachary White, but you can call me Zach."

"No problem," Petra spoke before Levi had a chance to make a snide comment. "Let's continue with the lesson…"

_She should be a teacher_. Levi remembered his own instructor. The man had made his head spin with his long explanation on how the formation worked. He liked to over-complicate everything to make himself sound smart.

"Are there any questions?"

"Do you have a boyfriend, Miss Ral?"

"She meant relevant questions, Blondie." Levi glowered.

A girl who looked like Zach raised her hand."My name's Zoe White, Miss Ral. How do you get your hair to look so soft? What?" She asked Levi. "It's a very relevant question if you ask me."

"We'll talk after class," Petra said hastily. "Are there any other questions?"

* * *

"That was fun."

"Yeah, sure, what're you doing now?"

"_We_ are going to the stables to groom the horses."

"Isn't that what the recruits are for?"

"They don't really know how to properly care for the Corps' horses. Since the numbers of horses greatly outnumber the Scouts, many of the veterans end up having to take over the job. Dita's sick and I'm filling in for him."

They arrived in the stables. "The saddles are already taken care of care and we're going to groom the horses." The recruits would be the ones to clean the stalls. "It's menial labor but personally I find it relaxing…"

Levi didn't speak, brushing his horse and listening to Petra chatter on. He understood what she saw in it. He found horses were better company than many people. He had something physical to do and Petra's voice was ambient noise that kept his mind from straying. Levi was enjoying himself until…

"Um, Captain Levi, I think it's better if I take that horse."

"Why?" He felt insulted. Did she think he couldn't handle one troublesome beast?

"It's just we know each other well and more importantly she's—"

Levi didn't listen and went over to the horse anyway.

"—Dita's horse."

Too late.

Petra's hands flew to her mouth as the mare chomped on Levi's hair. His eyes widened and he tried to get away but the horse had clenched her jaws tight. "Petra, help me!" He panicked as the horse began to pull.

She looked around anxiously. She found what she was looking for and grabbed some from the tray. "C'mon girl, here, have some sugar cubes," Petra held the white treat up with her right hand. Her left arm wrapped around Levi's waist to keep his weight from shifting completely to one side.

The horse unclenched her jaws and took the sugar cubes. Levi stumbled back and gravity did its job, pulling him and Petra down to the ground. Levi shuffled back, holding tightly to the woman on top of him. He exhaled when they were out of the stall, letting his head fall back in relief. Petra turned over, looking down at Levi. She burst into laughter.

"You should've…seen…you face!" She said between laughter.

Levi glared at her, feeling a blush creeping up his face.

Petra laughed harder, "Captain Levi…your _hair_."

He brought his hand up to his head and flinched. _Ew, horse slobber_. He could feel the left side of his hair sticking out awkwardly. "Disgusting," he cringed as he felt the stickiness from trying to flatten his hair.

Petra continued to laugh.

Levi turned over, holding her under him, "Stop laughing!"

She covered her mouth, trying to smother her giggles. Levi suddenly felt uncomfortable as she shook under him. "Enough, Petra," he said gruffly.

It was a few minutes before she got control of herself. "Sorry," she smiled sheepishly, "c'mon, let's wash your hair."

"I can do it myself," he walked away.

"You want people to see you like that?"

Levi stopped and went back. He folded his arms, "Fine, lead the way."

Petra led him to a concrete trough. "Before you say no," she read his face, "I know horses drink from here but you're going to wash up anyway so it doesn't really matter."

His shoulders slumped in defeat. "But I can't see myself."

"I'll take care of your hair," she went and retrieved an old cloth.

"No, absolutely not. I don't even know where that's been."

"It's clean."

"Not by _my_ standards," Levi said stubbornly, eyeing the brown rag with distaste.

"Fine," she put it away. Petra began undoing the buttons on Levi's shirt.

"What're you doing?" His hands covered hers, his imagination getting to him.

"We'll use your cravat since I doubt anything else here is clean enough for your standards."

Levi looked almost pained but nodded. Petra dunked the white cloth in the cold water. Levi leaned against the trough, head titled down to make it easier for Petra. She began cleaning his hair, too absorbed in the task to realize the angle had Levi staring right at her breasts. He couldn't help but smell her.

_She smells like vanilla._ It was nothing fancy and only noticeable when he was real close to her. Unlike most women who tried to make sure others were able to smell their perfume. That just gave him a headache. Levi closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her cleansing his hair. It was nice. He didn't realize how comfortable he'd gotten until he felt the cloth of her shirt touch his nose.

Petra was half-relieved half-disappointed when Levi moved his head back, no longer breathing on her breasts. She retracted her arms, "All done."

"Thank you," he was glad his hair no longer felt sticky.

"I'll wash this and give it back," she held up the wet cravat, "if you really want it that is." He took it and put it with the other rags. "That's it then," she shrugged.

"I have to wash up," Levi left. He stopped and spoke up, not looking at her, "Don't tell anyone about this."

Petra could hear the threat in his voice, but saw the flush creeping up his ears and she grinned, "Of course. It'll be our little secret."

* * *

_**Please Review~ **_


End file.
